All in good faith
by K' Korrane
Summary: WARNING: Heavy content. Part 1 of the Konoha high tales, a new series I've decided to start due to the fact that I love the idea. When the tomboy ruffian meets the soft spoken and proper transfer student, will she change her ways to impress her?
1. Chapter 1

"Haruno."

"Present."

A hand raised among the cluster of desks, beneath it the bright pink of the girl's hair seemed to shimmer in the bright light coming from the open window to her left. She was almost in the center of the room but the sunlight lit her features well, her emerald eyes focused on the woman who stood at the front of the room as her hand lowered once more.

"Hikari."

The room remained silent for a moment.

"Hikari?"

The woman repeated, looking up from her clipboard to look around the room. Her brow lowered into a frown as she locked onto her target.

"Hikari! Don't ignore me!"

A sneer curled the thin lips of a girl sitting at the back of the room, chestnut eyes glancing from the schoolyard outside to the front of the room where the irritated woman still scowled at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here."

A simple dismissive wave of her hand was enough to narrow the woman's eyes as she marked her list.

"Maybe an hour after school will teach you why this is important Miss Hikari."

Now it was the girl's turn to frown, her fist clenching out of sight behind her chair before a scoff turned her head back towards the world outside the window. Tayuya stared through the glass at the area beyond her confined space, the heat of the day meant the windows were open to let some air into the room which in turn caused the thick, red hair that hung in front of her nose to brush against her right cheek in the breeze. The girl sat reclined in her seat with her left arm hung over the back while the other rested on her lap, her legs were raised onto her desk which pushed her chair onto its back legs and slightly rocked herself back and forth. She wore a different outfit to the other girls in her class, the school was co-ed so the students had two different uniforms. The girls uniform consisted of a white sailor style shirt with a plain, grey pleated skirt and plain shoes, the boys wore a white button-up shirt with black pants and a black jacket to go over the shirt along with smart black shoes. Tayuya, for reasons she kept to herself, wore the boys' uniform. Though she wore it somewhat sloppily, with her shirt un-tucked and her jacket's sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows.

"Uzumaki. K."

"Here."

The redhead in the front row raised her hand, adjusting her thick-rimmed glasses once it came back down.

"Uzumaki. N."

"I'm here."

The long twintails of the blonde near the rear of the room shook as she practically waved at the woman up front.

"And Yamanaka."

"Here Ma'am."

The lighter blonde that sat beside the pinkette smiled at her desk neighbor, only raising her hand as high as her head before resting it back atop her other that rested on the papers in front of her. The woman up front marked her list one last time before nodding in approval and setting it on her large wooden desk on her way to the chair set behind it, patting the front of her grey suit's legs with a subtle sigh she sat herself down and looked up to address her class.

"Now." Her deep crimson eyes scanned the girls sat before her as she rested her elbows on the desk and intertwined her fingers before her, her blood red lips forming a more pleasant smile as she spoke. "You may have noticed that we have a new face today." Her left arm rose and held her hand in the direction of the young woman sitting closest to the door on the front row with her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her lips. "I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student, Miss Hinata Hyuuga."

The girl took the cue of the low applause from the room around her to slowly rise from her seat, stepping out to the side of her desk she moved her arm out a little way in front of her and from her loose grip the white cane she was holding extended from her hand to the floor. The applause seemed to dim a little as the clearly blind Hinata made her steady way to the front of the room, as her cane touched the wall under the class board she turned on her heel to face the desks and the somewhat stunned faces of her classmates.

"Hello everyone." Her voice was soft and gentle, almost feeling like a whisper but still clearly spoken. "My name is Hinata, I understand that I'm different from you all but I would like us to be friends. Please don't be afraid to ask me any questions you may have, I will try to answer them as best I can." With that she smiled sweetly and bowed her head politely, her long, dark, straightened blue hair cascading over her shoulders as she did.

"Thank you Hinata." The woman smiled behind her desk. "Do you need help returning to your seat?"

"That's all right Mrs. Yuhi, I can make it back."

As Hinata made her careful way to her desk, Mrs. Yuhi stood once more and rested her palms on the wood table.

"Now while Miss Hyuuga is from the local area, she is new to the school and will need a guide to help her around." Several of the girls in the class seemed to perk up, though nobody said anything. "Would anyone like to volunteer to help our new student learn the building?"

A smirk crept across the lips of the girl sitting three seats to the right of Tayuya, the girl known as Tenten pulled a small metal hair-clip from her brown, twin-bun style; she leaned back in her seat just enough to aim it low and with a flick of her fingers it fired across the room at its target. Feeling a sharp prick at her thigh; Tayuya yelped out loud, which caused the entire room to quickly look at her, and fell backwards off of her chair in an attempt to get up. Several of the girls in the room giggled at the spectacle that presented itself in the corner before the teacher stopped them with a simple motion of her hand, glaring at the redhead as she scrambled back to her feet with a look of blind rage on her face directed at the girl who she knew had made a fool of her.

"Miss Hikari, am I to assume you want to take this role?" Mrs. Yuhi cut Tayuya off prematurely from the rant she knew the girl was about to start shouting, brushing the hair from in front of her face; Tayuya turned to glare right back at her teacher.

"But she-"

"I don't care what anyone else did." The woman cut her off once more. "Since you obviously want the attention all of a sudden, I'll give this job to you shall I?"

It took a few moments to register the situation in her head before Tayuya realized what was being said, looking around at the room of eyes locked on her she widened her own and quickly turned her gaze back to the front where the teacher's red lips were turned up in a strangely sadistic looking smile.

"Wait a sec!" She started as she stood up straight. "You can't put this on me! Why not give it to one of the smart asses?" She frowned at the woman who simply straightened up herself.

"Maybe Miss Hyuuga can teach you a thing or two about manners while you show her around, after homeroom is over you can start the tour for her."

Realizing she'd been beaten, Tayuya grit her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration before she simply fell back into her seat and proceeded to resume staring out of the window beside her. With another sigh Mrs. Yuhi looked to the rest of her class to explain the remaining news of the day, Tayuya turned just enough to spot Tenten snickering a few seats down.

Homeroom ended around ten minutes later and Mrs. Yuhi excused her class, with the exception of Hinata and Tayuya who she called to the front of the room. Standing side by side the pair couldn't look any more different, Hinata stood up straight and proper with her hands together at her front while Tayuya simply slouched in place with her hands in her pockets and a foul look on her face.

"Hikari." The teacher started. "I expect you to take good care of Miss Hyuuga here understand?" Tayuya glanced over at the other girl who was listening intently with her calm expression, she couldn't help but notice that despite the fact she was blind; Hinata hadn't opened her eyes at all. "Am I clear, Miss Hikari?"

She was met with a glare from her unruly student which she shot right back at her, causing the redhead to dip her head to avoid the eyes of her teacher. "Yeah, I got it..."

"Good, then I hope you two can find something to talk about while Miss Hikari shows you around. Miss Hyuuga, are you comfortable with this decision?"

Hinata simply smiled her same cheerful smile and nodded. "Yes Mrs. Yuhi, I hope Miss Hikari and I can become friends in this time we spend together." Tayuya glanced up at the girl again and almost gave her a sickened look at her comment, but the look she was still receiving from her teacher made her turn the other way.

Stepping out of the room with the blind girl in tow, Tayuya crossed her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. Wondering what cruel twist of fate had pushed her into this situation and if there was any way she could pull herself back out of it, she turned to her classmate and touched her arm to gain her attention.

"Look, I don't like this but I don't really have much of a choice. Keep close and we'll get this over with ASAP, okay?"

Almost to her dismay, Hinata simply smiled in response and nodded politely. "Very well Hikari-san, I will follow your lead."

"D-don't give me that 'san' crap." Tayuya practically stumbled on the word as it reached her. "Just call me Tayuya, I hate being called Hikari..."

The pair walked around the campus for nearly an hour on 'Tayuya's crappy tour extravaganza' as she called it, the brash redhead led her quiet counterpart around by the arm and vaguely explained the routes and rooms as they passed them. By the time they reached the front doors of the school Hinata was a little out of breath due to having to keep pace with her guide and leaned against the wall beside the entrance to rest for a moment, Tayuya on the other hand looked around the schoolyard and almost smiled as the sudden thought hit her.

"Well." She said, turning to face her partner in crime. "This has been fun but, I think I'm gonna go meet up with some friends of mine before I come back to bore myself to death. Thanks for helping me get out of here, you can find your way back right?" She didn't even wait for an answer before she started walking away towards the school's sports field, making a beeline for the equipment shed that sat at the corner and made an excellent spot to hide out while skipping classes.

Turning the corner of the rickety old construct Tayuya cracked a smirk as she spotted the people she was hoping would be there, the few individuals she would actually consider friends in the form of a mismatched trio of boys from the wrong side of town. The group turned quickly as she approached, likely suspecting they'd been caught by a teacher which caused the tomboy to cackle at their panicked faces while they scrambled to get up. The silver haired boy who had been leaning against the wall of the shack noticed her smug look first and raised his hand to the others, signaling them to calm down.

"Cool it guys, it's just Red." His already narrow eyes fixated themselves on Tayuya's still grinning face, his own thin, dark lips curling up as he settled himself against the wall once more. "You're late, you get held back by Mrs. Knocked up again?" He snickered along with the other two who had also sat back down on the old school chairs they'd managed to sneak out there the previous semester.

Mrs. Yuhi was married to the gym teacher Mr. Sarutobi, his father was the owner of the campus and was extremely wealthy which had led to a lot of speculation as to whether she had only married him for his money. It wasn't until they had their first child that the rumors had stopped, though the occasional student still had their doubts.

"Nah, I got roped into dragging the new girl around the place. Had to give her the grand tour, even though I could tell Haruno was just itching to get the 'privilege' to do it herself. I swear if she kisses the teachers' asses much more she's gonna get stuck up there." The group chuckled at the comment as the silver haired boy handed Tayuya a lit cigarette, which she promptly took and brought to her lips with a long drag and a sigh of relief.

"Sakura Haruno huh?" The dark skinned boy sat to Tayuya's right spoke up with a smirk on his face. "I'd like to give her an ass kissing, if you know what I mean." He cackled to himself while Tayuya simply rolled her eyes and took another drag of her cigarette.

"Good luck with that one Kidomaru." The silver haired boy spoke up again. "Everyone knows she's a total dyke, her and that Yamanaka slut are totally in each other's 'business' all the time." His own sick grin formed as he slipped another smoke into his mouth from the pack.

"Sakon, you shouldn't speak about women like that." The deep voice of the large boy in the back caused the other two to turn his way with frowns. He was the only one in the group not smoking but instead had a rather large sandwich in one hand and a bottle of drink in the other.

"Piss off fat-ass!" Tayuya snapped from the other end of the conversation. "Nobody asked your opinion."

"Yeah Jirobo, you gotta quit trying to shove your so-called morals down our throats." Sakon added with a scowl, the large boy taking another bite out of his food as he went quiet.

"So..." Kidomaru piped up between drags of his roll-up, of the four of them he was the only one who didn't smoke regular cigarettes but rather brought his own 'blend'. "This new girl you were dragging around, she hot?"

Tayuya scoffed in her throat at him. As much as she appreciated the guys' company and conversation, she couldn't deny that Kidomaru was a creepy son of a bitch.

"She's nothing special." She actually had to take a moment to think about it, she hadn't really paid much attention while leading her about. "Quiet polite type, long hair, pretty average looking body I think." Her mind wandered a little as she thought, Hinata's sweet smile appearing in her head which made her wonder why she was describing the girl to her weird, pervert of a friend. "Those big tits piss me off though..." She finished with a frown.

Sakon laughed at her as she finished. "That's just cause you can't grow your own Red." He managed to get out between chuckles, Tayuya couldn't stop the blush that crossed her face as she looked down at herself.

"Fuck you asshole!" She picked up the nearest object she could find, which happened to be an old tennis ball; and threw it at Sakon's smug face. The boy's laughter dying down into a simple smirk as he caught the ball and idly tossed it aside, he looked as if he was about to make a comment back when both himself and Kidomaru perked up and stared at the space behind their raging companion. Wondering what could have gotten their attention so suddenly Tayuya span around to look, her expression dropped as she watched Hinata rounding the corner of the shed with a look of concern on her face.

"Miss Tayuya, are you alright?" The blind girl called out softly as she neared the group, her cane tapping gently on the grass in front of her as she walked slowly. Tayuya could tell without even looking that the movement she could hear behind her was Kidomaru rising from his seat with that usual creepy grin on his face, it didn't stop her from jumping slightly when he clapped his rough hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear.

"Nice one Red. Hot AND blind, it's like a free meal without the nasty aftertaste."

Tayuya felt her stomach turn.

She wasn't sure if it was the smell of pot on his breath or the messed up stuff he was saying, but just being near the guy was making her feel sick all of a sudden.

"Miss Tayuya? Should I fetch a teacher? I'm sure they could-" Hinata suddenly cupped her hand over her mouth as the combined smell of tobacco and cannabis hit her at once, reeling back quickly she struggled to keep her balance as she tried to distance herself from the foul odors.

"There's no need for teachers sweetheart." Kidomaru stepped past Tayuya and made his way closer to the now coughing girl. "Come and join us. We don't bite, not unless you want us to anyway."

Sakon rolled his eyes and walked up to the redhead's side. "If she's gonna grab a teacher then she shouldn't be leaving anyway Kido, bring her over here so we can talk." Tayuya turned her head just enough to see Sakon's wide grin as he stared at the girl as if she were a fresh piece of meat, she had never seen him look like that before over anything. She could see the fear in Hinata's body, with the way she usually held herself and spoke it was likely she'd never heard cursing before let alone been hit on by a guy a few years older than her.

Hinata held her cane tightly with both hands, swinging it from side to side in hopes to locate the boy that was creeping up on her. Sakon placed his hand on Tayuya's shoulder and snickered.

"He's like an animal when he gets like this, likes to play with his food."

The redhead could see Kidomaru's sick grin from where she stood, he was going to ruin the girl and there would be nothing to stop him once he got his hands on her. Tayuya's chest felt tight, she was no saint but this wasn't right, she had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever heard, that not being able to see makes things feel more... intense?" Kidomaru circled the poor girl who was clearly panicking in her attempts to locate him by sound alone, every time he purposely made a noise she would quickly turn and wave her cane in that direction; only to find that he had already moved away. "Let's see if that's true."

He began to close the distance, like a spider pulling in a tasty morsel stuck in its web. Waiting for Hinata to face the other way before he held out his hand and crept up on her back in an attempt to grab her shoulder, he blinked several times in surprise when a hand smaller than his own pushed his arm aside and halted his approach. Behind the dark skinned boy; even Sakon seemed to be pulling a double take as he wondered just how fast Tayuya had covered the distance to stand between Kidomaru and his blind prey, the redhead held her arms out to her sides in an attempt to block his path and scowled at him with a fiery glare none of the group had ever seen her pull before.

"Back off Kido!" She snapped as Hinata turned back towards the sudden sounds, her trembling hands holding her cane out which tapped lightly against Tayuya's calf. "I don't care what it is you're thinking, but leave her out of it." Her piercing gaze became even more threatening towards the boy as she spoke, she didn't know if it was the rush of adrenaline that came with standing up to a boy almost twice her height or the dash she'd made to get between them in time; but she could feel her heart slamming against her chest at what felt like a hundred beats a second.

Kidomaru glanced back at Sakon who still seemed to be somewhat shocked at the sudden outburst from their friend, before he looked back at her with his slimy grin still intact.

"You turning soft or something? You do realize you'll get kicked from Orochi's club if you're gonna side with the goody-goodies in the student body right?"

She knew what that meant, Orochimaru was the biology teacher but he doubled up as the club president for the so-called 'Student reformation club'. On the outside it was said to be a group for the less than fortunate students at the school to get themselves cleaned up and on the right track, but it was pretty common knowledge that it was just a means for all the scum and deadbeats in the school to gather and get drunk or high or both. Since she had come from a bad place as a kid and had less than mediocre grades; Tayuya had been invited into the club to toughen herself up and maybe prove that she wasn't as worthless as she felt, during the time spent as part of the group she'd done some terrible things to prove she was still 'worthy' of staying.

"Like I give a shit." The redhead lowered her arms slowly but kept her glare focused on the boy in front of her. "You act like it's the best thing going for us here, did you forget my first few weeks shithead?"

"Oh come on Red!" Kidomaru took his turn to frown angrily at her. "We told you there was an initiation, don't blame us because it was your first time."

Tayuya's breathing became unstable, her stomach twisting inside as she lowered her gaze towards the floor while the memories came back to her. The first two and a half weeks had felt like a living hell for her, had she any parents to go home to she likely would've been disowned if she'd told them what she had let them do to her just to be part of the group.

Just to be accepted.

Kidomaru smirked at her response, taking a step forward as he saw his opportunity. It didn't slip by Tayuya though as she reached behind her back and quickly pulled out a short but thick metal rod that was tucked under her belt, bringing it out in front of herself her thumb clicked in a small button on the object's side which caused it to extend from both ends until the metal rod reached at least five feet in length. Holding one end to Kidomaru's throat; the trembling redhead glared into his eyes, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she grit her teeth in anger.

"I swear, I will knock your fucking head off if you don't back the fuck off now!" Her voice was trembling but she was far from afraid, the last time she had felt this enraged had been when she had finally built up the courage to fight back after the so called 'initiation'. There was a reason only four of the group went anywhere near her after that.

Kidomaru held his hands up dismissively in front of his chest, taking his step back with an obvious cocky smile.

"Alright alright, you don't have to bite my damn head off bitch."

Tayuya loosened up as he backed away but something didn't feel right, it didn't feel like it should have been so easy to get him to stop. Waiting for him to get a good distance away she quickly turned back to check on the girl she had been protecting, her eyes widened as she saw the scene behind her. Hinata's cheeks were soaked with tears as she struggled against the hold of the silver haired boy at her back, Sakon? No it was Ukon, Sakon's twin brother who rarely showed up at school due to certain 'conditions'. He looked almost exactly like his brother save for the fact that he was slightly taller and had a much paler complexion that almost made him look like he was perpetually sick. The thin fingers of his right hand held tightly around the blind girl's mouth while his left gripped her wrists tightly together behind her back, her cane lay at her feet which tried desperately to kick out away from her captor who gave a grin more sickening than either boy before him.

"You seemed to be interested in this one brother." His voice rang out in a sadistic tone. "I hope you don't mind that I had to step in." With that same smirk on his face he brought his face to Hinata's neck, his abnormally long tounge snaking its way out to give a long, wet lick over the pale silk of her throat which caused her body to tense up as she sobbed quietly into his palm.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU-"

Tayuya's outraged screaming was cut off prematurely by the back of Kidomaru's hand slamming against her right cheek, distracted by Ukon's display she had taken her attention off of him to try and help which now left her crashing to the grass with a thud. She had no time to try and get back up as a firm heel to her ribs caused her to cry out in pain as she rolled about holding her side, the next hit landed somewhere on the inside of her left thigh which brought out another shout of agony from the redhead.

"It's been a long time since I heard those screams Red, I forgot what a nice ring they had to them." Kidomaru squatted down beside her as she gripped her sides in hopes it would make the pain go away. "You should know better than to get between me and my next meal, this is what happens when you push me." Tayuya scowled up at him while he simply smirked his cocky smile down at her.

"F-fuck you... You shit eating scumbag."

Kidomaru simply sighed and leaned down to give her a solid smack across the left side of her face, grabbing her hair and pulling her head up to look at the group who had Hinata walking slowly behind the shed.

"See, I thought you were one of us Red." His tone was almost taunting her. "But I guess if you still wanna stay with us, you could always go back to being like her."

Tayuya's eyes opened wide as the words hit her like a truck, there was nothing she could do but groan in pain as Kidomaru pulled her to her feet and dragged her back to the shed where the twins had already relieved Hinata of her skirt and pulled her shirt up over her chest so her matching pink, lacy underwear was on full display. Ukon held her arms against the wall with one hand and kept the other over her mouth while Sakon gripped her ankles to keep her legs apart while they took in the full view of their captured prey, Kidomaru reached the group and idly tossed Tayuya into the basket of old sports balls that sat by the shed. Pulling out a small flick-knife from his pocket he grinned back at the redhead who still had a firm hold on her aching ribs, he held the blade to Hinata's throat.

"You see this Red? This is gonna be you in the next few minutes." With that he lowered his hand and tucked the blade under the middle of the blind girl's bra, quickly dragging it up and cutting through the fabric as well as the front of her shirt with it. Hinata cried out in vain against the grip of Ukon's hand as her last shred of decency was ripped from her chest and her plump breasts bounced free in the cool air, the boys gave a joined sound of approval while the tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked the fingers keeping her quiet. "Or if you want to stick with us, you could always take back what you said and get in on this action. You're bi, right?"

The twins laughed at Kidomaru's comment while Tayuya struggled to lift her head from the tattered and dirty balls beneath her, the sickening looks from the trio of boys all focused on her as she looked over what they had done to the girl who was having the worst possible first day of school. Her head rested back against the wall while she simply continued to cry into Ukon's grip, by this point it was clear she had given up on trying to resist. The fabric of her shirt was crumpled up in two halves atop her sizable chest, the frays of the fibers that reached out trying to rejoin themselves simply flowing in the silent breeze that blew through the shade of the trees. Her skin almost looked ceramic, clean and untouched, the gentle curve of her breasts tipped by the softest of pale pink flesh which puffed out like tiny pillows on pure white mounds. Where one would expect small nubs atop those pillows, there seemed to be small slits where they tucked themselves inside, away from prying eyes.

Tayuya grit her teeth as she tried to lift herself from the pile, tiny trickles of her own blood dripped down her chin from the cut on her lower lip where Kidomaru had knocked her down. Her cheeks stung and her right eye was slightly swollen, he had hit her a lot harder than she thought at the time but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

"Need help Red?"

Kidomaru snickered as he squatted down beside his prize's legs, reaching up with his left hand he slid his hand behind her and ran his fingers down the inside of her thigh. Hinata's whole body trembled as his rough fingertips scratched over her skin, only stopping when the loud thud behind him drew Kidomaru's attention.

Tayuya lay in the dirt at Hinata's feet, looking up at her with more fire in her eyes than before as she desperately tried to drag herself closer. Kidomaru grinned and ran his hand back up the flat of the girl's thigh; headed straight for the secret spot between her legs, Hinata's head rocked back and forth as the tears flowed from her eyes and dripped down her chest. It was then Sakon released her ankles as the three of them cried out in surprised amusement, Tayuya rested her head against the ground as the last of Hinata's dignity trickled down her legs in fear. The fluid splashing into the dirt before Tayuya's face proved it, they had broken her.

"Well Red." Kidomaru reached down to grab her hair once more and pull her up forcefully with a sharp hiss of pain through her teeth, bringing her to her knees her gave her one last sickly grin. "I know I called first dibs, but it looks like she's gonna need a cleanup before I'm getting in there. Now's your chance to redeem yourself bitch." With that he gripped the back of her head and started to push her forwards, forcing her face towards the soaked crotch of the sobbing girl. Tayuya strained herself, trying to push back against his hand but to no avail. Using up the last of her strength to resist while the boys simply laughed at her, Tayuya looked up at the girl with her own tears starting to flow.

"I'm sorry... New girl..."

Her eyes closed as she resigned herself to their will, simply letting her strength fail her, knowing the group would disgrace and defile the pair of them.

A thump came from before her, the grip on her hair releasing as her face fell into the softest feeling she'd ever felt. Tayuya opened her eyes slowly to find herself face first in the chest of the new girl, tilting her head up slowly; she found that Hinata's tear stained face seemed almost calm. The girl had fainted and was now on her knees, supported upright by the redhead who was propped up against her bust. Using each other to stay up the pair were alone behind the shed, Tayuya could hear commotion from the front of the shack which sounded like a lot of shouting and thuds against the ground. She knew the sounds of a fight when she heard them.

Deciding to try and make things more comfortable for the both of them, Tayuya shuffled her head up Hinata's chest. She could hear the ragged breaths coming from the blind girl's lips as she managed to get her head over the shoulder of her classmate and into a position where both girls rested their chins on each other's shoulders. The redhead turned herself enough to see the corner of the shed in hopes of seeing who was there, whoever it was had managed to draw the whole group out to fight so they had to be good. It took a few minutes for the fight to die down to a pair of voices talking, a pair of girls chatted for a moment about something that was just out of earshot before making their way around the corner to see the leftovers of the boys' 'fun'.

The familiar blonde twin-tails of Naruko Uzumaki bobbed up and down as she made the short sprint to kneel beside the exhausted pair on the ground, behind her the stoic figure of Sasuko Uchiha walked calmly in tow.

"Aw man, those creeps really did a number on you guys..." The blue-eyed blonde reached to carefully lay the girls side by side on the ground, assisted by her quiet friend. "Sasuko, we gotta get them to the nurse's office. Can you watch them while I get some help?"

The raven haired girl nodded in response and crouched beside the unconscious blind girl, Naruko stood and turned to run back to the campus; but was stopped by a hand grabbing her ankle. Practically yelping in surprise; Naruko quickly turned back to see Tayuya gripping at her sock with her trembling hand, moving closer to kneel down the blonde touched her fingers to the redhead's wrist.

"D-don't bother..." The weary tomboy started. "Just... Get her dressed and carry her, I can walk."

The pair looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement, Sasuko moving to retrieve Hinata's skirt while Naruko took Tayuya's jacket at her request and slipped it on the girl to cover her exposed chest. Once properly covered up Hinata was hoisted up into a piggy-back position on Naruko's back while the quiet Uchiha girl helped Tayuya to her feet, draping the shorter girl's arm over her shoulders to support her while she held her own arm around her waist.

"Ever the fuckin' hero, eh Uzumaki?" Tayuya scoffed at Naruko, as mouthy as she was being about it she truly was grateful that the pair had arrived when they did.

"You know it." The cheerful blonde chuckled back before starting her rescue run back to the school building.

Left with the somewhat less chatty Sasuko on their long walk back, Tayuya looked about the area around the sports shed. Bloodied noses, black eyes and busted lips covered the faces of the groaning boys that had such smug looks before. All except for Jirobo who apparently had left before the attempted molestation had even started.

"Huh... I guess the fatass at least has some morals..." Tayuya thought to herself as she looked over the carnage, realizing that the girls didn't have so much as a mark on them she made a mental note not to piss the pair off in the future.

"Wait." The redhead held out her arm towards the white rod laying in the grass. "The new girl's cane, she needs it."

She could've sworn she saw something resembling a smile curl the lips of the raven haired girl before she nodded and it disappeared, turning to make their way over to pick the cane up. It took the pair near twenty minutes to hobble from the sports field to the nurse's office, by the time they stepped through the sliding door Naruko was chatting away with the school's nurse; explaining what happened. Glancing around the room Tayuya spotted Hinata's silhouette behind the curtain of one of the beds, letting go of Sasuko she started limping towards the bed until the nurse stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You're in bad enough shape as it is Miss Hikari." She said as she tried to pull the redhead back. "Miss Hyuuga is just in shock, she'll be fine after some rest."

It took the nurse as well as Naruko to get Tayuya back to the chair for examination, as much as she wanted to be sure Hinata was okay she didn't have the fight left in her to struggle away. Sitting in the seat and getting looked over by the nurse; Tayuya glanced over at the mirror nearby, she looked a mess with a busted lip, the right side of her face was bruised and swollen and even her eyebrow had a cut down it. Her left cheek wasn't as swollen as her right but was a nasty shade of red, her hair was matted, dirty and full of old dead leaves. The nurse finished her check-up and shook her head, the short black bangs that hung just below her brow swinging from side to side as she did.

"I can't believe students could do this to one another..." As she spoke she picked up a small container full of a thick, clear substance, taking some on her fingertips she started to gently spread it over the cuts on Tayuya's face. "You have a few bruised ribs, no breaks but they'll be very sore for a while. I'll give you an ice-pack to bring down the swelling once I've finished applying a basic styptic for these cuts." The woman, who still looked fairly young herself, gave the girl a smile as she spoke. "You should be grateful that these two managed to get to you both in time, who knows what kind of state you'd be in if they hadn't."

Tayuya looked over at the pair who both stood in the doorway with their arms folded, Naruko with her usual big smile on her face while Sasuko simply remained impossible to read. The tomboy hated showing weakness but couldn't deny that they had saved her and Hinata back on the field, sensing the awkward air in the room the nurse decided to leave the girls be and go for a coffee once she'd given Tayuya the small bag of ice she needed.

"Just hit that button for my beeper if you need me." She stated as she passed the girls in the doorway, pointing to a small red button at the left side of her desk.

"Thanks Shizune!" Naruko called after her as she made her way down the hall.

"I told you not to call me that at work!" The nurse yelled back which only caused the blonde to giggle while Sasuko rolled her eyes and stepped forward; looking down at Tayuya, she held out her hand to give her the compacted cane they'd picked up on the field.

"Thanks... You guys." Tayuya said reluctantly, taking the cane from the girl's hand and looking down at it solemnly in her lap. "We were in some serious shit... Thank you." For the first time in her life she felt herself opening up, showing that despite what people said she really did care when it mattered.

Naruko stepped forward and smiled, placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder as the ice-pack was raised to her face. "You don't have to thank us, we'd do the same for anyone in trouble." She leaned in close to Tayuya's ear. "Just look after her okay? You were chosen to guide her and she did go looking for you after you left her."

Tayuya looked up at the grinning blonde with curious eyes. "She went looking... For me?"

The girls knew it would take a little while, so they pulled up a pair of seats opposite the injured redhead.

"Let me tell you what we saw."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you awake?"

The head of the blind girl resting on the bed, turned towards the voice that called to her from her right. Her eyes remained closed as she lifted her arm to reach for the redhead sitting nearby, who hesitantly brought her own hand to take the one that searched for her.

"Miss Tayuya?"

Her voice sounded calm but Tayuya could practically feel the hurt through Hinata's words, she never considered herself empathetic before but she could just tell what the girl was feeling.

"Don't." The bruised up tomboy interrupted. "Just.. Let me say something for a sec."

Hinata gave a concerned look, but simply nodded as her hand squeezed gently on the one holding hers.

"Uzumaki told me that, you went looking for me instead of heading to class. Said that you wouldn't go back without me." Tayuya glanced away as she spoke, not wanting to face the blind girl directly. "Why'd you do that?"

"I couldn't go back." Hinata replied, her soft, whisper of a voice sounding a lot more relaxed than before. "You hadn't told me which way it was."

The eyes of the redhead widened as she turned her head back to look at the girl, giving her an expression that practically screamed 'are you kidding me?!' Her face quickly softened though as she looked upon the girl who giggled quietly, the fingers of her left hand moving to cover her smiling mouth as she did.

"Wha-..." Tayuya didn't know what to say, her brain scrambled for anything to spit out that would make sense. "How can you be laughing? Did you hit your head or something?" It came out a little more aggressive than she meant it to, but it got the blind girl's attention. "You do know what was happening out there right?"

Hinata simply nodded, her gentle smile still gracing her lips.

"Yes, I understand what happened." She sat up slowly and brought both hands to hold Tayuya's, gripping it tightly but as carefully as one would hold an egg. "But I also understand, that you would never have let anything happen to me."

If it wasn't for the fact that the girl sat before her was blind, Tayuya would have held herself back completely. But even knowing Hinata could still hear her, her body trembled and she let her tears flow. The girl she had met only a few hours ago was confiding her full trust in someone who had let her down at the point when it actually mattered, on a regular day nobody would even ask her the time let alone trust her to look after something for them. Letting her forehead land on the soft bedding in front of her Tayuya sobbed uncontrollably into the clean sheets, the only feelings surging through her system at that moment were the guilt for getting the new girl into such a dangerous situation and the warmth that suddenly washed through her body as the almost feather-touch of Hinata's fingers came to rest on her head.

Lifting her neck just enough to glance up at the still-smiling girl she felt the gentle caress of Hinata's hand slowly stroking her hair, she couldn't help the sniffle that came out louder than she expected as she simply laid her head back down on the bed. It was hard to think of any way to describe the way she felt with the tender hand on her head, she hadn't been in a position like this one since she was small, the woman who ran the children's home she had grown up in was a kind person and always gave her the attention she wanted as a kid.

"It's alright Miss Tayuya. Take as long as you need."

Snapping back into reality the redhead quickly sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes against her sleeve to dry them, taking a deep but shaky breath she looked over at Hinata who was simply waiting with her hands on her lap and her lips still curled into a caring smile. Looking over the girl now that she was less covered by the bedsheets, it seemed that the nurse had gotten her a spare shirt while she was sleeping, though the vandalized bra lay on the bedside table awaiting repair which caused Tayuya's eyes to drift only slightly towards her chest before looking away completely. She wouldn't drop herself to that level, to their level.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata broke the silence which Tayuya had actually not noticed, lost in thought she hadn't been paying attention to how long she remained quiet.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I just, can't figure out how you can be so cheery after all that. If it were me I'd..." She stopped herself, she knew if she went down this road then one of them would end up crying again and she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than she already had.

"Because I'm okay, they didn't hurt me." The girl said without so much as pausing to think, which caused Tayuya to frown.

"Don't give me that. I couldn't do anything to stop those guys, it was Uzumaki and that Uchiha chick who got us both out of it. If it hadn't been for those two, they would've-"

"But they didn't." Hinata cut her off with the gentle touch of her fingers on Tayuya's shoulder. "I knew as long as you were there I would be alright."

Tayuya gently brushed the girl's hand away and stood up, her hands balled into fists as she struggled to contain herself.

"You're stronger than me..." With that the redhead left the bedside of the now concerned looking girl and hit the button on the nurse's desk on her way out the door.

Deciding to skip the rest of school in response to a shitty morning, Tayuya made her way to the school's roof and simply stayed there until the final bell rang. Contemplating everything in her head she tried to make sense of the new girl's unusual demeanor, there was no way she could be so happy after such a traumatic incident, if she herself had been in the same position she wouldn't even be talking so soon after. Mulling over the details in her head again, she remembered everything Naruko had told her before.

 _"We ran into her not long after you left, she looked lost so we came over to help. She said that you'd given her a tour around the school but you cut it short before telling her where the next class was, so she wanted to ask you in person, she can be pretty stubborn y'know."_

 _"Stubborn?" Tayuya asked, with an eyebrow raised as high as her bruised face would allow._

 _"Yeah, we offered to take her to class but she insisted that you come with her, after that she just kinda wandered off onto the field. We were worried she might run into trouble if she didn't know where you were so we kept an eye on her from the hallway, it wasn't 'till we saw those guys grabbing her that we knew we had to get down there asap."_

Scoffing into the wind Tayuya simply glared out at the town around the school, as if wanting some kind of voice to answer so she could argue with it, just to let out her pent up aggression. Finishing what felt like her twentieth can of drink, she crushed the metal container and idly tossed it over her shoulder onto the growing pile nearby. She usually brought enough food and drink with her to last the day if she needed it, but with the mood she was in she'd gone through nearly the whole stash in her bag in just a few hours. Taking another look at the buildings around the school grounds she simply gave up trying to figure out why she felt the way she was, why her chest hurt despite the fact the pain should be in her face. Threading her fingers through the wire fence around the rooftop Tayuya rested her forehead against the cool metal and closed her eyes, giving a deep sigh and simply letting the sun's rays wash over her. She'd shed her black jacket a while ago and dropped it by her bag, it was filthy now anyway so just having her shirt between her skin and the heat was refreshing to say the least.

A click and a creak behind her caused Tayuya to practically spin on her heel to face whoever had come to disturb her alone time, scowling at the door to the stairwell she was about to unload her frustration when the familiar sound of the cane tapping the floor caused her features to soften. Watching Hinata emerge from the doorway, Tayuya felt her body relax but her chest tighten up once more, the girl seemed to scan the area before she called out.

"Miss Tayuya? Are you here?"

Tempted to stay quiet and let the blind girl leave, Tayuya sighed and nodded, an action she quickly realized was pointless.

"Yeah, I'm here." She had a clear tone of exhaustion in her voice, nonetheless her reply seemed to make the blind girl's face light up as she heard it.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Miss Uzumaki told me I could find you up here."

Uzumaki again, Tayuya made a mental note to give the blonde a piece of her mind next time she saw her.

"No, you're fine. I was just trying to relax." She wasn't exactly lying, but wasn't going to start spouting the truth of how frustrated she still was. "What brings you here?"

Hinata walked steadily closer, giving a soft squeak of surprise as her foot knocked the pile of cans on the floor. The reaction even caused Tayuya to jump slightly, but more so made her stomach twist in a way she couldn't explain.

"I wanted to know if you were alright, you seemed upset when you left the nurse's office."

It couldn't be denied that Tayuya's little outburst had been pretty easy to read, especially for someone as perceptive as Hinata. Even so, Tayuya felt somewhat guilty for causing a blind girl to come all the way to the roof just because she was worried.

"I'm fine, I just needed time to think."

Turning back to the fence, she simply listened to Hinata's small, shuffling steps towards her. The feeling of the girl's slender fingers sliding their way over her shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze caused her to flinch slightly, as the tight feeling in her chest practically crushed her heart and lungs, her only response being an inaudible sigh that escaped her lips.

"My eyes may not work." Hinata's soft words felt heavy as they were almost whispered into Tayuya's ear. "But I know you are not okay Tayuya."

The redhead grit her teeth and lowered her gaze to her feet, her hands gripping the fence tightly as she wracked her brain for something to say, anything that would change the subject. As much as Hinata seemed to care and wanted to help, Tayuya did not want to open herself up to anyone, she wouldn't let herself be hurt again.

"Look Miss goodie-goodie." Her fingers were starting to feel numb, the thin wire of the fence almost cutting into them as her hold only tightened on it. "I didn't ask to be paired up with you, I didn't want you to follow me. All I wanted, was to come here and kill time till I can go home again."

She was fighting back tears as she reluctantly snapped at the poor girl, her body instinctively pushing itself into defensive mode with the only escape plan she knew, push everyone away and get the fuck out. Forcing herself away from the fence she turned to leave, expecting Hinata to be too dumbstruck and shocked to react, her system was not prepared for the sudden weight on her back which forced her into a stumbling halt. Tilting her head just enough to see the arms wrapped tightly around her chest and midsection, under her own arms which were now raised in surprise. The blind girl's cheek pressed itself firmly into her back in an attempt to keep Tayuya from leaving.

Staring down at the girl in disbelief for longer than she realized, Tayuya shook her head and forced the frown back onto her face, her hands pushing the arms holding her away in a blind panic.

"What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pulling herself out of Hinata's grip, she glared back at the blind girl who simply held her imaginary gaze on the redhead timidly. "You think that's it? You think you can just hug me and tell me it'll be ok? And that'll make everything better?! Do you have any idea the shit I've been through? Huh?!"

Tears rolled down Hinata's pale cheeks, she was definitely hurt now, her body starting to shake but her hand slowly rising towards her 'companion'. "Please, if you'll just talk to me."

"What is wrong with you?" Tayuya's cheeks flushed with blood as the defense switched to offense, her pained yelling quickly turning to real anger. "You want to know what happened? Huh? What made me as fucked up as I am?" Her mind screamed at her on repeat, _"Don't do it! Don't drag her into it!"_ but her tounge refused to listen. She was in too deep and there was no coming back.

"They fucked me." Tayuya could only watch the pained expression on Hinata's face as she practically spat the words at her. "Two years ago, I wanted to be cool, wanted to be part of the bigger picture. So to get into that group I did whatever they told me." She felt herself heating up, her insides twisting beyond recognition and her chest caving in on itself as she spilled her guts for the first time. "They made me take off all my clothes, they held me down and they used me one by one. They used me as their personal fuck-toy for three hours until they had enough and told me that was it. That was all it took."

She didn't even realize she was moving closer to the girl who simply stared up at her with closed eyes, her hands balling into fists as her body became hotter and hotter, her rage building as she neared Hinata's pure face and her arms lifted.

"They broke me."

Hinata's arms draped themselves tenderly around the sobbing form of the redhead who collapsed to her knees in front of her, holding the shorter girl's head to her bosom and gently stroking her hair as she wailed into the blind girl's chest. Tayuya grabbed handfuls of Hinata's hair in an attempt to hold onto her, her arms locked tightly around her as she let everything out.

The pair remained kneeling on the school roof, holding each other dearly for at least twenty minutes. Most of the students had left campus by the time Tayuya calmed down enough to pull herself away, her reddened eyes staring up at the girl who simply smiled in return, the girl who single handedly smashed down every defense she had put up with a touch the strength of a feather.

"Are you alright, Tayuya?"

Hinata's whisper of a voice cut right through Tayuya, a tone that could only come from the kindest of souls, like a mother would console her child.

Tayuya could only muster a nod and a shaky "Uh-huh."

The pair rose slowly to their feet where Hinata pulled the sniffling redhead into yet another tender embrace, not having the strength or the will to object, Tayuya simply let herself be held. Eventually letting go, Hinata smiled warmly down at the tomboy who tried to dry her eyes without aggravating her bruises.

"Now Miss Tayuya." She suddenly started, the redhead looking up at her in surprise. "I want you to help me with something." She took a few steps back, her smiling face never once wavering.

Tayuya stepped forwards shakily, unsure what the girl had in mind but curious enough to want to know. She watched Hinata's arm as it lifted slowly and straightened itself out, its slender form tipped with a single delicate finger outstretched towards the edge of the roof only proved to confuse her more.

"Out there." The girl spoke as if she knew exactly what she was pointing at, which wasn't entirely unbelievable. "There's a whole world out there that I've never seen." She paused for a moment. "That I'll never see."

Tayuya could've sworn she spotted the first true display of sadness in the girl's expression before she lifted her head, turning her face to the sky.

"You are my guiding light. I want, you to help me see."

"Hinata..." Tayuya stepped towards the girl who responded not with words, but with a display of her desire. The weary tomboy could only watch in silence as Hinata's eyes slowly and elegantly fluttered open.

They were like nothing she'd ever seen before, her eyes were a soft lavender hue that had been glossed over with the most beautiful white mist, they almost seemed to shimmer in the evening sun as for the first time Tayuya felt like Hinata's gaze was truly upon her and her alone.

Her face felt warm and her chest tight, but not in the same painful way it had been before. Tayuya stepped forward and took the girl's hand in her own, leading her slowly back towards the wire fence. Taking a deep breath she looked out over the scenery around the school, she'd never taken the time before to really look at the view before so it was as much an experience for her as it was for her companion when she took her time and started to describe it.

She left nothing out. The buildings, the trees, the park at the end of the street. The way the light hit certain areas and reflected onto others, the people and animals she could see wandering the town, if she could see it then she was going to make sure Hinata could too. She found herself glancing at the blind girl between descriptions, with each new thing she pointed out she watched Hinata smile and nod, with each smile she could feel her own heart beating faster. By the time she'd finished talking the sun was setting behind the tall trees that lined the far side of the town, both girls were extremely late going home and they knew it, but at this point the only thing that mattered to them was each other.

The pair held each other tightly in their arms, the gentle breeze blowing across the rooftop making the both of them pull tighter as if it was going to force them apart. The girls who had begun the day as polar opposites now stood in unison against the setting sun in a moment they wished could last forever, a moment they shared in silence and harmony until the cruelty of time would bring it to an end.

"Hey. Hinata?"

"Yes Tayuya?"

"You tell anyone about this, and you're still dead."

"Alright."


End file.
